With Sword I Meet You
by MaRi mARi 99
Summary: [HIATUS] Pertemuan yang mempertemukan takdir mereka, kesatria pemberani dan seorang samurai. Karena takdir merubah jalan hidup mereka. Akankah cinta mereka tumbuh di tengah perselisihan dan peperangan?... / AkaFem!Kuro/ AU;Edo scene/ Masih amatiran! maklum kalo aneh *pudung* DLDR aja lah/
1. Chapter 1

With Sword I Meet You

.

Fajar telah tiba dari ufuk timur, cahaya menembus jendela kamar dari luar

Mengganggu tidur seorang yang masih berbalut selimut dibalik _futon_

Kelopak mata dibuka perlahan. Menampakkan sepasang mata _heterochrome_ yang berkilat indah terkena cahaya sinar matahari

Merenggangkan ototnya sejenak, dan mulai menapakkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya

Menggeser pintu _shuji_ dengan perlahan kemudian membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi

 _ **BRUS**_. Membasuh kepalanya dengan air sambil menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin

.

"Hn.. bersiap untuk tugas..." dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi sambil mengganti pakaiannya

.

With Sword I Meet You

Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. inspirasi dari otak Mari

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro

Summary : Pertemuan yang mempertemukan takdir mereka, kesatria pemberani dan seorang samurai. Karena takdir merubah jalan hidup mereka. Akankah cinta mereka tumbuh di tengah perselisihan dan peperangan?...

Warning : Gaje, AU, ide muncul tiba2 saat Mari lagi santai2nya di kelas(?), scene zaman edo, OOC, TYPO, GENDERBEND, beberapa karakter yg dinistakan(?), definisi kata-kata tidak jelas, pokoknya semua imajinasi author, author tidak mengerti apa2 tentang polisi(?) jadi semuanya emang asli ide abal2an Mari, dan keluarga-keluarganya(?), nekat baca?...

.

.

.

.

.

Serius nih?..

.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

.

Seorang pria beriris _heterochrome_ dengan surai _scarlet_ melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya. Menggeser pintu _shuji_ , berjalan menapakkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang kayu dan menutupnya kembali

Ketika ia membalikkan badannya hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat tujuannya, ia terhenti ketika mendapati assisten kerjanya telah menunggu di depan gerbang kayu rumah bergaya era _sengoku_ miliknya

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Akashi nanodayo.." pria beriris _heterochrome_ bersurai _scarlet_ yang ternyata bernama Akashi itu mendekat pada assistennya

"Kau menunggu lama, Shintarou?" sang assisten yang bernama Midorima Shintarou mengendus kesal

"Ayo segera pergi, nanodayo. Dan aku menjemputmu hari ini bukan karena aku peduli atau apa. Hari ini kita kan tugas patroli, jadi jangan salah sangka, nanodayo" inilah sifat tsundere yang melekat pada Midorima

Tak mau berdebat makin lama bersama assisten tsunderenya ini, akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan menuju tempat kerja mereka

Midorima Shintarou, assisten ketua 1 divisi pertahanan. Tugas utama menyelidiki kasus perampokan, mengawal pejabat besar, dan menjaga perdamaian kota seperti mengejar pengelana ber-identitas tidak jelas yang membuat masalah di kota dan lain-lain. Tugas tambahan patroli harian dan mengejar perampokan

Akashi Seijuurou, ketua 1 divisi pertahanan. Tugas utama mengawal pejabat besar, mengurus surat-surat penting kepolisian dan mengejar perampokan. Tugas tambahan patroli harian dan mengurus kepindahan warga kota

Ketika Akashi dan Midorima tiba di kantor pusat kepolisian _Edo_ (anggap saja ada kantor seperti ini pada zaman _Edo_ dahulu) mereka sudah dinanti kedatangannya oleh seorang wanita bersurai pink yang senada dengan warna matanya

"Akhirnya datang juga! ketua-Akashi, anda harus menandatangani beberapa surat kepindahan. Minggu ini ada 4 surat yang masuk. Lalu Midorima- _kun_ , segera berpatroli, katanya ada sedikit masalah di beberapa kediman warga"

Tanpa banyak pikir, Akashi dan Midorima sudah bergegas melakukan pekerjaannya

"Momocchi! hari ini aku ada tugas apa ssu?" pria bersurai kuning menghampiri sang wanita bersurai pink yang bernama Momoi Satsuki

"Kise- _kun_? bukannya persiapan penyelenggaraan festival masih jalan ya? tugasmu kan hanya mengurusi penyelenggaraan saja sampai minggu depan" pemuda bersurai kuning tadi mencibir tanda tidak suka

Kise Ryouta, anggota kepolisian reguler divisi ketertiban. Tugasnya mendukung dan mempersiapkan jalannya festival-festival daerah dan mengejar perampokan. Tugas tambahan patroli harian dan mengurus surat-surat penting kepolisian

Momoi Satsuki, anggota kepolisian reguler divisi perkantoran. Tugasnya membagi dan mempertimbangkan semua tugas yang akan dijalani anggota kepolisian yang lain, tugas ini amat penting karena orang yang mendapat tugas inilah yang mengatur jalannya kepolisian. Tugas tambahan mengurus surat-surat penting kepolisian

Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Kise akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan tempat festival akan diselenggarakan besok malam

Momoi menghela nafas singkat, kemudian berjalan ke dalam kantor kepolisian dan mendekati meja kerja Akashi

"Ketua-Akashi, mengenai kasus sekelompok samurai buronan bernama ' _Yami no Kage_ '..." Momoi meletakkan beberapa berkas di atas meja Akashi. Akashi melirik singkat berkas yang dibawa Momoi kemudian mulai fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya

"Serahkan saja kasus ini pada Shintarou.." perintah sang ketua 1 divisi pertahanan yang selalu absolute dan benar, Akashi Seijuurou

"Baik.."

.

.

.

–Dango Mise–

 _ **SRET**_  
Beberapa warga memasuki sebuah warung _dango_ yang tidak jauh dari kantor kepolisian

" _Irrashai_..." seorang wanita dengan rambut _crimson_ dikuncir kuda sepinggang dan alis bercabang mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna kuning yang lengannya digulung menyambut warga yang merupakan pelanggannya tersebut

"Taiga- _chan_ ~seperti biasa kamu cantik sekali hari ini~" salah satu pelanggan menggoda sang pegawai tadi yang disebutkan bernama 'Taiga _-chan_ '

"Ekm... mau pesan apa?.." pegawai yang bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga tadi berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah

" _Dango_ dua porsi dong~"

"Baik" setelah mencatat pesanan Kagami segera beranjak menuju dapur. Ketika Kagami melewati beberapa pelanggannya, ada satu atau dua pelanggan yang sepertinya ingin meraba pantat Kagami yang sangat... –ekhem– begitulah..

Tapi aksi para pelanggan tersebut dihentikan oleh satu tangan kekar yang sangat besar meremas tangan-tangan nakal para pelanggan, membuat pelanggan itu menggerang kesakitan

"Kaga- _chin_... hati-hati nanti jadi makanan 'para serigala' lho..." seorang pria bertubuh besar diatas rata-rata yang telah menyelamatkan 'kesucian' Kagami menatap malas pada para pelanggan yang tangannya diremas tadi

"Eh? Murasakibara? Eto... _arigatou na_... kamu dapat _dango_ satu porsi lagi deh.." mata si pria besar yang bernama Murasakibara tadi langsung berbinar

"Makasih Kaga- _chin_!~"

Kagami mulai memasuki tirai pembatas dapur, tak lama kemudian Akashi dan Midorima datang ke warung itu

"Hm...?" Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Murasakibara tengah duduk lesehan di depan salah satu meja pelanggan _kokatsu_ dekat tirai pembatas dapur

"Disini kau rupanya.." Akashi dan Midorima mendekati meja yang diduduki Murasakibara kemudian duduk di depan meja pelanggan _kokatsu_ yang ditempati Murasakibara, Akashi duduk di depan Midorima dan Midorima disamping Murasakibara

"Bukannya kamu ada tugas, nanodayo?" sang pria bersurai hijau lumut menaikkan kacamatanya

"Habis.. Kise- _chin_ berisik sih..." Murasakibara mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal

Murasakibara Atsushi, anggota kepolisian reguler divisi ketertiban. Tugasnya mempersiapkan barang dan hal yang dibutuhkan untuk festival daerah dan menjaga perdamaian kota. Tugas tambahan patroli harian dan mengejar perampokan

"Bukan masalah berisik atau tidaknya Atsushi, tugas tetaplah tugas.. jalani dengan baik" Murasakibara tambah menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil

 _ **SRET**_  
Seorang wanita dari balik tirai membawa senampan dango pesanan Murasakibara beserta 2 cangkir teh untuk Akashi dan Midorima

Tapi wanita yang membawakan pesanan itu bukanlah Kagami

"Umm... permisi... ini pesanannya.." wanita itu meletakkan pesanan ke atas meja mereka

Wanita tersebut memiliki surai _raven_ sepinggang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, iris hitam kelam yang indah, dan mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna ungu

Entah karena alasan apa, tapi wajah Murasakibara sedikit merona karena keimutan wanita tadi yang dengan malu-malu meletakkan pesanan mereka

"Tatsumi- _chan_ , ada pesanan 3 porsi dango dan 2 teh segera" Kagami membawa nampan berisi seporsi dango pada meja Murasakibara, Akashi dan Midorima

Wanita bersurai _raven_ yang bernama lengkap Himuro Tatsumi segera beranjak menuju dapur. Sekilas Himuro melirik Murasakibara dan tersenyum manis padanya

Tentu saja wajah Murasakibara makin merona

"Murasakibara, ini tambahan seporsi dangonya" Kagami meletakkan seporsi lagi dango pada meja Murasakibara

"Makasih Kaga- _chin_!" belum sempat Kagami beranjak menuju dapur, Akashi menahannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan

"Taiga.. aku belum pernah melihat wanita itu... apa ia pegawai baru?" Kagami membalikkan badannya

"Um.. sebenarnya dia sepupuku, karena kehidupan keluarga kami hanya bisa tercukupi dengan bisnis warung dango.. ia ikut jadi pegawai"

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya bekerja di sini, nanodayo" kali ini Midorima yang bertanya

"Dia baru pindah akhir-akhir ini, karna ada suatu masalah dengan kampung halamannya. Lalu dia menumpang tinggal dengan keluargaku, jadi ia tak perlu surat kepindahan"

"Tapi kami juga minta kejelasan jika ada seorang tamu di kota ini" ujar Akashi

"Jika berkenan, tolong berikan biodatanya, hari tanggal ia pindah dan kapan ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya" Akashi menyerahkan selebaran kertas yang terlihat seperti angket berisi biodata

"Baik, tapi kami tak tahu kapan ia akan pulang ke kampung halamannya" Kagami menerima selebaran tersebut

"Tulis saja 'sampai hari tertentu' pada kolom dibawahnya"

"Baiklah, akan segera kami serahkan ke kantor kepolisian. ngomong-ngomong.. silahkan menikmati makanannya" Akhirnya Kagami beranjak menuju Dapur

Masing-masing menikmati pesanan mereka

Akashi menyeruput tehnya, Midorima memakan dua tusuk _dango_ pemberian Murasakibara-yang diserahkan secara tidak ikhlas-, dan tentu saja Murasakibara sedang memakan seluruh _dango_ pesanannya

Tak lama setelah itu...

.

"Murasakibaracchi! disini ternyata! bantuin buat festival dong ssu!" Kise tiba-tiba datang dan menarik lengan _kimono_ Murasakibara yang sedang asyik memakan _dango_ nya

"Kise- _chin_ berisik.. kan aku udah bantuin mendirikan stan" Murasakibara merengek sambil terus memakan _dango_ nya

"Tapi bukan berar–"  
"Kise- _kun_ disini rupanya! ayo cepat bantuin buat festival!" belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan perkataannya, Momoi sudah menarik–menyeret nya menjauhi warung

"T-Tapi Mura–" "Tidak ada tapi-tapi dan segera berangkat!" Kise nagis air mata buaya karena meratapi nasibnya. Sungguh beruntung kau Murasakibara

"Ah ketua-Akashi, Midorima! ada kasus perampokan rumah di daerah timur pertokoan di pinggir kota" sebelum Momoi pergi, ia sempat menyampaikan tugas untuk Akashi dan Midorima

"Baik, kami akan segera ke sana. Shintarou ayo!" Akashi dan Midorima segera beranjak ke tempat perampokan

.

.

.

.

–(Tempat kejadian)–

Itu adalah sebuah rumah pejabat kaya. Rumah era _sengoku_ bertingkat 2 dengan luas tanah 300 × 400 meter dan halaman sebesar1/4 dari luas tanah tersebut dan jangan lupa gerbang batu dengan tinggi 3 meter

Beberapa orang berhamburan keluar dari gerbang rumah tersebut. Bagian belakang rumah dan halaman tersebut terbakar, si jago merah mulai metambat ke bagian depan rumah. Ada banyak orang pula yang membawa ember dan air untuk memadamkan api

"Shintarou kau bantu warga untuk mengungsi dan memadamkan api, yang lain akan segera datang membantu. Aku akan mencari si perampok" Midorima mengangguk tanda setuju. Saat Akashi hendak masuk ke dalam rumah...

"TOLONG! BIARKAN AKU MASUK! TOLONG!" seorang wanita berusaha menerobos masuk melewati kerumunan warga yang menahannya

Aksi wanita tersebut sukses menarik perhatian Akashi. Ia mulai mendekat

"TOLONG! PUTRIKU MASIH ADA DI SANA! BIARKAN AKU MASUK! TOLONG!" atensi Akashi otomatis beralih pada rumah yang sekarang setengah terbakar itu

"Jangan khawatir nyonya, saya akan menyelamatkan putri anda. Segeralah cari tempat berlindung" proritas utama Akashi saat ini adalah menyelamatkan warga, perampok bisa dikejar kapan-kapan(?) tapi nyawa warga tak bisa kembali begitu pergi

"T-Terima kasih, pak polisi..."

.

.

–(di dalam)–

Akashi mendobrak pintu yang terhalang remang-remang langit-langit rumah yang terbakar  
 _ **BRAK**_

Begitu masuk kedalam, bau asap yang mengandung karbondioksida langsung menusuk penciuman dan menyesakkan pernafasan Akashi

Ia segera berlari mencari gadis kecil yang menjadi proritas utamanya sekarang ini

"...long"

.

Samar-samar Akashi mendengar sebuah suara dari lantai atas

.

.

"...to..long.."

.

Semakin jelas, Akashi segera beranjak ke lantai atas sebelum lantai itu roboh

.

"..tolong..."

.

Akashi berhasil sampai ke lantai atas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut

"..hiks... tuan..." Akashi berhasil menemukan gadis kecil yang ia cari, menangis di pinggir tembok dekat jendela. Satu-satunya sumber udara segar di ruangan itu

"Nah kamu akan aman sekarang..." Akashi memeluk tubuh mungil nan rapuh gadis itu yang bergetar karena ketakutan dan menangis

Saat Akashi hendak menggendong gadis itu...

.

.

.

 _ **SRET**_

.

.

Terlihat siulet seseorang melewati mereka

Seorang wanita bersurai _baby-blue_ berdiri tepat di atas jendela di sebelah mereka sambil menatap Akashi

Wanita itu mengenakan _kimono_ hitam kelam dengan kerah sedikit melorot menampakkan kulit putih mulus bak persolen miliknya, bahkan dengan jarak 2 meter dari tempat wanita tersebut, Akashi dapat mencium aroma tubuh wanita itu berkat kerahnya yang melorot.

Angin malam yang berhembus damai mengibarkan sebagian _kimono_ dan surai baby-blue milik wanita tersebut, ditambah sedikit percikan api di sebelahnya menghiasi paras cantiknya yang membuatnya tampak anggun bak bunga lily di musim semi, dan juga kelihatan seksi dengan posenya yang membuat sebagian _kimono_ nya tersikap memperlihatkan kaki putih langsing ideal miliknya

Akashi menatap kagum wanita tersebut. Dan entah mengapa jantung Akashi berdebar ketika menatap iris sejernih air laut milik wanita itu

Tapi jangan lupakan pedang samurai yang berkilat pada genggaman wanita itu

Satu kata dari Akashi..

.

.

.

.

"Malaikat.."

.

.

Mata _azure_ milik wanita itu menatap sendu pada Akashi. Seperti... meminta pertolongan

Tapi wanita itu segera melompat keluar jendela. Meninggalkan Akashi yang masih berada di dalam bersama gadis kecil tadi beserta api yang sudah melahap 2/3 dari rumah itu

Sekilas wanita tadi tersenyum singkat pada Akashi, kemudian berucap samar, tapi dapat didengar jelas oleh Akashi

.

.

" _Mata_.. _aimasu_..."

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah yang sudah hampir seluruhnya dilahap api tersebut, Akashi segera menyerahkan gadis kecil tadi pada pangkuan ibunya

"Terima kasih... pak polisi.."

.

.

Api mulai padam, tapi kasus belum padam, dan cinta juga makin membara

Ditempat ini, saat ini, kejadian ini, hari ini...

.

.

.

.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta..."

.

.

.

Dan kejadian ini mengawali hari yang baru untuk kisah cinta mereka

.

 **TBC**...

A/N : Mari desu~ yah seperti yang tertera di warning, kisah ini sebenarnya datang begitu saja saat pertengahan pelajaran matematika di kelas Mari, dan ketika istirahat Mari mulai mengembangkan kisahnya, HEBAT KAN! /apanya/

Kemudian Mari pikir untuk chap pertama ini terlalu singkat (_ _) iya nggak para pemirsa!(?) Ukh, ceritanya kurang greget kali ya? (?)

Dan satu lagi /rese ah.. cepetan!/ makasih banyak buat Vey yang udah ngasih saran yang gak pedes-pedes amat cuman kurang garem aja biar tambah manis(?). Intinya makasih banyak buat Vey, AI LOP YU PERI PERI MUACH~ /*muntah*/

Review dan komen nya senpai~  
Yang baca wajib komen /maksa../

RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet Again

Chapter 2

.

With Sword I Meet You

Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya Tadatoshi- _sensei_. Mari cuma pinjam karakternya doang

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro (pair lain nyusul)

Summary : Pertemuan yang mempertemukan takdir mereka, kesatria pemberani dan seorang samurai. Karena takdir merubah jalan hidup mereka. Akankah cinta mereka tumbuh di tengah perselisihan dan peperangan?...

Warning : Gaje, AU, OOC, GENDERBEND, scene zaman edo, aneh, asli dari kepala Mari, gak ngerti apa-apa tentang polisi jadi ini imajinatif banget(?), dan sodara-sodaranya...

.

.

.

Masih setia baca kan?..

.

.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

Hari baru, semangat baru! itu juga berlaku pada anggota kepolisian Akashi Seijuurou ini

Berkat insiden perampokan tempo hari, kepolisian semakin gempar karena perampok yang kabur. Tapi Akashi tetap tenang dan mencoba menghadapi kasus ini perlahan dan bertahap. Karena disaat yang bersamaan ia juga jatuh cinta pada salah satu perampok itu

"Mereka adalah sekelompok samurai yang menyebut diri mereka ' _Yami no Kage_ ' " Momoi membuka rapat dengan beberapa anggota kepolisian

"Sebenarnya kasus ini juga pernah terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Kejadiannya hampir sama dengan kejadian tempo hari, rumah terbakar dan perampok berhasil kabur" para anggota yang lain menyimak dengan seksama "ini berkas berdasarkan riwayat wilayah yang mereka rampok"

"Tunggu sebentar Momoi.." Akashi menyela laporan Momoi

"Mereka perampok berkelompok kan? kenapa perampok yang kukejar saat itu hanya satu orang?" Akashi menyuarkan pertanyaannya. Tatapan mata para manusia yang seruangan dengannya mulai tertuju pada sang ketua 1 divisi pertahanan

"Mereka memang perampok berkelompok. Tapi dalam hal merampok mereka hanya mengirim satu orang untuk melakukan perampokan" Momoi menjelaskan. Tak sedikit pula anggota rapat kepolisian yang mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat sebelah alis, heran menyelimuti mereka

"Perampok yang aneh, _nanodayo_ " Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya

Anggota yang lain juga sudah mulai bisik-bisik kasak kusuk mengenain keganjalan ini

"Saya lanjutkan, jadi mereka adalah samurai buronan yang selalu lolos disetiap kasus perampokan yang melibatkan mereka, itulah _Yami no Kage_..."

.

.

" _Yami no Kage_..."

.

.

.

–Doko ka ni–

"Cih.. kau memang berhasil lolos dari polisi, tapi kenapa hasil rampokanmu hampir gak berharga!" seorang pria berkulit dim bersurai biru donker melempar sebuah perhiasan yang cukup berkilau ke tanah

"Maafkan saya _master_... ini kesalahan saya karena kurang teliti.." seorang wanita bersurai _baby-blue_ membungkuk–berlutut– dalam

"Ini memang salahmu!" pria tadi menampar pipi kiri wanita tersebut. Membuat yang ditampar terhempas lalu tersungkur agak jauh dari tempatnya semula

"kalau kau menganggap remeh sekali lagi.. aku tidak akan mengampunimu..." lalu meraih dagunya, menarik paksa pemiliknya untuk menatap mata senada dengan warna rambut si pria

"Mengerti...?"

.

.

"Baik.. _master_..."

.

.

.

.

–Dango Mise–

"Menurut berkas dari Momoi, ketika _Yami no Kage_ mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan mereka akan langsung meningalkan desa atau kota yang mereka rampok itu, _nanodayo_ '' Midorima dan Akashi tengah berada di warung dango membahas rapat tadi pagi

"Kemana mereka pergi setelah berhasil merampok?''

"Tidak ada yang tahu, _nanodayo_ '' Midorima membalik-balik berkas dari Momoi dan matanya yang masih membaca kata per kata tulisan yang terdapat pada berkas tersebut

"Jadi bagaimana kita melacak mereka ssu?" Kise yang kebetulan kebagian tugas bersama Akashi dan Midorima menyuarkan pertanyaan

"Itu yang sedang dipikirkan sekarang, _nanodayo_. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan meninggalkan kota ini, _nanodayo_ " Midorima agak merilekskan tubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi sedikit tegang ketika membaca berkas perampokan itu

"Itu kan hanya dugaanmu saja Shintarou. Aku yakin mereka masih akan merampok di kota ini lagi" Akashi berujar santai sambil mengambil beberapa lembar berkas dari Midorima

"Bagaimana Akashicchi bisa begitu yakin ssu?" Kise menatap Akashi penuh tanya

"Aku sempat bertanya pada pemilik rumah yang terbakar hari tempo, ia mengatakan kalau barang yang dicuri adalah kalung permata milik istrinya. Tapi saat aku selidiki, kalung itu tidak ada harganya karena kalung itu hanya _imitasi_ alias tiruan" jelas Akashi cukup panjang, membuat kedua rekannya bungkap atas penjelasannya

'Terencana sekali, _nanodayo_...'

"Tapi bisa saja mereka tertipu ssu. mungkin mereka tidak tahu kalau itu kalung tiruan dan pergi meninggalkan kota ssu"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ryouta. Mereka adalah samurai perampok yang handal karena sudah merampok selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka pasti sudah tahu mana yang asli dan yang palsu" Kise memonyongkan bibirnya atas ucapan Akashi barusan

"Jadi kita harus menjaga beberapa rumah pejabat yang mempunyai kemungkinan akan dirampok lagi oleh mereka, _nanodayo_?" Midorima bertanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan festivalnya ssu?" Kise kembali bersuara dengan agak mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Akashi

"Jika melihat situasi, sepertinya mereka tidak akan membuat masalah pada festivalnya. Kecuali jika mereka membuat kegaduhan, maka festival terpaksa dibatalkan" Ujar Akashi meletakkan berkas yang ia baca tadi

"Itu mustahil ketua-Akashi, tidak mudah untuk membatalkan festival yang sudah akan diselenggarakan lusa malam" tiba-tiba Momoi ikut berdiskusi dalam pembicaraan mereka yang entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa datang

"Kita bisa membatalkannya secara paksa jika situasi benar-benar darurat" ujar Akashi sambil menatap Momoi

"Tapi apa mungkin mengungsikan warga yang berjumlah lebih dari 200.000 penduduk yang tinggal di kota ini dalam waktu singkat" Momoi balas menatap Akashi

"Hmm... benar juga sih..." kemudian semuanya terdiam dan terjadi kecanggungan

.

.

sampai...

"Silahkan.." Kagami meletakkan empat cangkir teh ke meja mereka. Awalnya ia sedikit heran dengan suasana meja ini yang mendadak mencekam

"Ada apa ini? kenapa serius sekali?.." Kagami masih berdiri di samping meja mereka, berniat menghilangkan rasa penasarannya

"Tidak apa ssu. Hanya membahas perampokan tempo hari" ujar Kise sambil tersenyum cerah pada Kagami

"Perampokan yang paling heboh sepanjang tahun itu!" raut wajah Kagami berubah menjadi sedikit pucat. Gelagat Kagami yang mendadak aneh memancing rasa heran pada beberapa orang di meja tersebut

"Paling heboh sepanjang tahun?" Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Um.. kasus seperti ini juga pernah terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu kan? selama hampir setahun lebih warga terus membicarakannya, karena mereka merampok sebanyak 3 kali saat itu. Dan kasus yang paling mengerikan adalah perampokan yang ke 3.." Kagami mulai menjelaskan

"Ada apa dengan yang ke 3? ceritakan semua yang kau tahu, Taiga" Akashi mendesak

"B-Baik, di kasus yang ke 3..."

.

.

Terjadi ketegangan yang sangat luar biasa berkat tekanan tensi serta dugaan dugaan yang terus muncul di pikiran mereka

.

.

"Seluruh samurai perampok itu berkeliaran merampok di setiap rumah warga. Dan setelahnya, mereka hampir membakar seluruh kota..."

.

Semua yang ada dimeja itu termasuk Akashi membelalakkan mata tak percaya

"Untungnya saat itu terjadi di kota sebelah" ujar Kagami

Mendadak ketengangan pada meja tersebut mulai meninggi. Ada firasat aneh serta buruk yang mulai tertanam pada benak mereka masing-masing

"K-Ketua-Akashi..." Momoi tampak gemetar. Entah mengapa ia merasa takut setelah mendengar penjelasan Kagami

"Satsuki aku mendapat firasat buruk..." Akashi berujar lirih. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam hingga poni merahnya menutupi iris _heterochrome_ yang menyorotkan tatapan tak bisa didefinisikan

Sang ketua 1 divisi pertahanan tiba-tiba berdiri

"Kita benar-benar harus membatalkan festivalnya!" Raut Akashi makin serius dan mengerikan, nada suaranya pun agak meninggi hingga 1 oktaf

"Tapi Akashicchi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Ryouta!" Kise langsung membeku di tempat, nada bicara Akashi begitu dingin dan mencekam

"T-Taiga- _chan_! petugas polisi! Gawat!" tiba-tiba wanita bersurai raven berlari ke arah mereka

"Tatsumi- _chan_? ada apa?"

"A-Ada kebakaran di daerah perumahan dekat lapangan festival.." wajah Himuro sangat pucat dan ketakutan

"APA!?" semua orang yang ada disana langsung membelalakkan mata

"Tch.. Shintarou, Ryouta ikut aku. Satsuki mengevakuasi warga. Segera laksanakan CEPAT!" titah sang emperor

"BAIK"

.

.

–(Tempat kejadian)–

" _Master_! coba lihat!" seorang bawahan samurai menghampiri bos nya yang berkulit dim sambil menunjukkan sekantong koin emas yang baru ia rampok

"Bagus, kumpulkan dengan yang lain"

"Baik" setelah bawahan itu pergi, sang master menghampiri si wanita bersurai _baby-blue_

"Tetsu! buat dirimu berguna dan rampok rumah di sebelah lapangan!" sang master memasang tatapan sangar yang mengerikan

"Baik!" wanita biru langit mengangguk paham

.

"Tapi..." saat si wanita hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap sang master

"Kudengar akan ada festival di lapangan itu..."

.

Wanita tersebut tampak memasang wajah datar. Tapi sebenarnya ia sudah menduga apa yang diinginkan bosnya tersebut

.

"Bakar lapangan itu sekalian hingga habis tak bersisa"

.

.

.

"Baik..."

.

–Doko ka ni–

Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise berlari sekuat dan sekencang yang mereka bisa untuk sampai di tempat kejadian

Pikiran mereka was-was. Apa yang menjadi firasat buruk mereka langsung menjadi nyata

Mereka menambah kecepatan begitu melihat kerumunan warga serta siulet kemerahan dari rumah warga

Begitu mereka sampai...

"CEPAT EMBERNYA!"

"API DI SEBELAH SANA MAKIN BESAR!"

"PARA ANAK, IBU, DAN WANITA SEGERA EVAKUASI!"

.

Seluruh warga telah panik, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memadamkan api, menyelamatkan warga yang lain, dan mengevakuasi diri

"Ryouta cari perampoknya. Shintarou bantu padamkan api. Aku akan mengevakuasi serta menyelamatkan warga yang tersisa. Segera laksanakan SEKARANG" tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera melaksanakan perintah Akashi  
"Ha'i!"

.

Di sisi Midorima, ia segera berlari membantu warga yang tengah membawa ember air, dan menyiramkannya pada rumah warga yang terbakar

"Ukh... apinya terlalu besar dan banyak _nanodayo_.." Midorima kembali mengambil air dan menyiramkannya lagi

.

Di tempat Kise.

Sang polisi bersurai kuning berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dengan para warga yang tengah mengevakuasi diri

Ia berhenti saat mendapati beberapa orang mencurigakan yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan dengan santai memukul warga yang lewat di dekat mereka

"Kalian! apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Kise membantu warga yang terkena pukulan seorang pria berkulit eksotis berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu. Polisi beriris madu tersebut menatap bengis pada segerombolan orang mencurigakan dihadapannya

"Hee? Oh, pak polisi! kebetulan sekali, kami sedang mencarimu dan teman-teman polisimu" pria itu berujar dengan nada mengejek sambil memutari Kise, beberapa pengikutnya mulai mengepung mereka berdua

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tatap tajam Kise beserta nada dingin yang menyiratkan keseriusan dari sana, hingga ia tak menggunakan logat kekanakan yang biasanya

"Oh, yang kami inginkan?" pria itu mulai menarik pedang dari tempat pedang yang tergantung di sebelah kiri _obi_ nya

'Tunggu, jangan-jangan–'

 _ **TRANG**_

Pria tadi mengayunkan pedangnya dan nyaris mengenai Kise, kalau saja si pria kuning tersebut tidak terlambat menarik pedangnya juga dan menangkis serangan pria beriris biru tua

"Waah, kau hebat juga" entah yang dikatakan pria berkulit gelap itu pujian atau ejekan. Yang jelas Kise sedang marah saat ini

"Jangan-jangan, KALIAN _YAMI NO KAGE_!?" Kise segera mundur beberapa langkah dan ambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang balik

"Heh.. sudah tau gak usah nanya..." Dan terjadi 'sedikit' pertarungan diantara mereka

.

Lain tempat lagi dengan Akashi, saat ini ia sedang berlari sambil menggendong seorang anak di tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri membawa tas pakaian warga

"Ini nyonya, segera ke tenda evakuasi! Tuan, tolong bawa ini ke tenda evakuasi juga!" Akashi menyerahkan anak tersebut kepada ibunya dan memberikan tas pakaian pada seorang warga

"SEMUA KE TENDA EVAKUASI DI BAGIAN BARAT GERBANG KOTA!"

Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengevakuasi warga. Hingga matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayang seorang wanita bersurai biru langit indah yang ia temui tempo hari saat terjadi perampokan kasus _Yami no Kage_ pertama di kota ini

"TUNGGU!" Akashi segera berlari mengejar wanita itu

Wanita itu berhenti dan menoleh tepat di depan rumah yang berada di sebelah lapangan tempat diadakan festival. _Azure_ bertemu _ruby-gold_. Diam melanda untuk waktu yang tidak lama

"Kau..." Akashi sedikit terbawa dengan dalamnya iris _aquamarine_ yang nyaris menenggelamkannya

".. Kita bertemu lagi..." wanita itu bersua, kemudian menarik pedang yang tersampir apik di _obi_ kirinya

"Kenapa... Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?" Akashi mencoba mendekat, tetapi segera berhenti begitu pedang wanita itu tertodong tepat di depan hidungnya

"... Aku tak perlu alasan untuk melakukan apa yang kuinginkan..." wanita tersebut mundur selangkah dua langkah kemudian langsung berlari dan meloncati pagar rumah yang menjadi targetnya

"TUNGGU!" Akashi mengikuti langkah wanita beriris _azure_ tersebut. Bedanya Akashi menendang gerbang kayu rumah itu dan segera berlari masuk

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Akashi berlari dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang terbuka begitu ia mendapati wanita tadi sedang membawa sekantong koin emas dan perhiasan di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanan tetap membawa pedang dengan ujung yang tertempel dengan lantai kayu rumah ini

"Jangan lakukan ini!" Akashi bersikeras menghentikan aksi wanita yang membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut

"Sudah kubilang aku berhak melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.." wanita itu memutar pedangnya dan menggesekkannya pada lantai kayu, menciptakan percikan api yang akhirnya mulai membakar ruangan itu perlahan-lahan

Setelahnya wanita bersurai _baby-blue_ tersebut segera berlari keluar ruangan melewati Akashi yang sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya

"... Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu..." ucapan Akashi membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak dan berhenti beberapa meter dari Akashi, mereka saling memunggungi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun selama beberapa detik, menghiraukan kobaran api yang siap melahap habis rumah tempat mereka berada

"Tapi sepertinya... kau tidak menginginkan ini" Akashi berbalik menghadap punggung wanita yang tengah mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna hitam kelam tersebut

Wanita itu tetap diam selama beberapa detik. Tak menyadari bahwa api sudah hampir membakar habis mereka

" _Mata_... _aimasu_.."

.

Selesai mengucapkan itu, wanita beriris senada dengan surainya langsung berlari menerobos kobaran api yang bisa saja menyebabkan bekas luka bakar di kulit putih porselen miliknya

"... _Matteru yo_.."

.

.

.

.

–Kise side–

Kise sedikit babak belur menggunakan pedangnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bertarung untuk membantunya berjalan dengan sedikit tergopoh akibat pertatungan tadi

"..K-Kusoo..." gumamnya sambil tetap berjalan –pincang– menuju partner polisinya yang terdekat

"Are?.. Kise-chin?" tak diduga seorang polisi dengan tinggi yang luar biasa sambil membawa ember air melihat dan menghampirinya

"Mu-Murasakibaracchi..." Kise hampir tumbang tapi dengan sigap Murasakibara menangkapnya sebelum tubuh itu sempat menyentuh tanah

"Kise- _chin_ kenapa kok ancur gini?.." Murasakibara membopong Kise menuju tempat perawatan terdekat

"... _Y-Yami_.." suara Kise begitu pelan sampai Murasakibara tak dapat mendengarnya walau ia tepat berada di sampingnya

"hee apa? Kise-chin ngomong yang keras dong"

.

".. _Yami no... K-Kage_ "

.

.

–Skip time–

"Kise! Murasakibara!" Midorima berlari menuju tempat perawatan dimana Kise sedang dirawat akibat luka pertarungan yang sempat ia lakukan tadi

"Apa yang terjadi? jelaskan padaku?" Midorima duduk di sebelah Murasakibara yang tumben-tumbennya tidak memakan cemilan dan serius menatap Kise serta Midorima

" _Yami no kage_..." ujar Murasakibara menatap lurus pada Midorima

"A-Apa?..." Midorima yang ragu dengan pendengarannya bertanya balik pada Murasakibara

"Kise-chin... dia diserang oleh _Yami no Kage_..." Murasakibara sambil menatap Kise yang sekarang tengah tertidur dengan peluh membasahi kimononya

"Ap– DIMANA MEREKA!?" Midorima sontak berteriak mendengarkan penuturan Murasakibara

"Sssst!" Murasakibara meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya "Aku tidak tau... sepertinya mereka sudah kabur"

Midorima menggretakkan giginya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal "Sial!" ia kemudian meninju tanah di bawahnya dengan keras

.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ketua 1 divisi pertahanan tiba di lokasi Kise, Murasakibara, dan Midorima berada

"Akashi..." Midorima menatap ketuanya yang menatap Kise dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, setelah itu duduk menghadap Midorima dan Murasakibara sambil memasang wajah menuntut yang serius

"Jelaskan" Akashi dengan nada mencengkat, tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera menjelaskan situasinya

"Kise- _chin_ tadi diserang _Yami no Kage_ " kedua bola mata Akashi sempat membulat, tapi kemudian kembali seperti semula

"Dan sepertinya mereka telah kabur, _nanodayo_ "

Setelah mendengarnya, Akashi memasang wajah berpikir. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan dan keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tanda berpikir

.

setelah beberapa saat, Akashi kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan paling tajam yang pernah ada

"Panggilkan Nijimura Shuzo, kita akan mengikuti para _Yami no Kage_ " perintah Akashi mutlak

.

.

.

–Doko ka ni –

Nijimura Shuzo sang ketua 2 divisi pertahanan saat ini tengah membawa ember air dan mengopernya pada warga

Api kebakaran sudah sedikit lebih reda, tapi bukan berarti api sudah padam

Nijimura terus menyiramkan air pada ember, hingga ia menangkap siulet seorang rekan polisinya mendekat

"Murasakibara! ada apa? –Dari pada itu cepat bantu aku membawa ember!" Nijimura hendak berlari lagi untuk mengambil air. Tapi ia ditahan oleh Murasakibara

"Aka _-chin_ menyuruhmu untuk ikut dengannya menangkap perampok ' _Yami no Kage_ '."

"APA!? Bagaimana dengan rumah warga?" Nijimura hendak melanjutkan protesannya, tapi terhenti begitu ucapannya disela seseorang

"Atsushi yang akan menggantikanmu" rupanya Akashi dan Midorima telah tiba di tempatnya

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, _nanodayo_ " ujar Midorima

Nijimura sempat mendesis tidak suka. Ia menglihkan pandangannya dari Akashi sambil memikirkan keputusan yang akan ia ambil

"Cih, baiklah kalau begitu. Oi Murasakibara, aku mengandalkanmu" Nijimura menyerahkan embernya pada Murasakibara kemudian berlalu melewati si polisi divisi ketertiban tersebut sambil menepuk pundaknya singkat

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Akashi, Midorima, serta Nijimura berlari keluar gerbang kota mengejar _Yami no Kage_ yang telah bersembunyi di balik hutan luas yang ada di depan gerbang

.

 _Bisakah cinta ini terus ada?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Holaa~~ aku merasa chapter ini pendek *garuk2 kepala* Dan tentu saja, TYPO EVERYWHERE! HAHAHA! *plak* Auh makasih banget buat Vey dan Wallbreaker untuk koreksinya (_ _)

Dan maaf banget karena lama apdet *sujud2* maklum lah yang namanya orang Indonesia dilanda yang namanya mudik, dan selama mudik Mari enggak bawa laptop (_ _) dan mumpung masih sempet, MARI SEKELUARGA MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI!~ /telat mbak_-"/

Bales review \\(^0^)/

 **Izumi-H** : Terlalu singkat ya? Akan Mari coba panjangin deh (_ _) makasih untuk koreksinya (^ ^)

 **Wallbreaker** : Ini karena Mari suka setting Edo \\(^0^)/ kesannya sangat dramatis jadi sangat mendukung XD Mari udah mencoba nambahin deskrisinya nih (^ ^) semoga seperti yang di harapkan (^ ^) yang ficmu itu Mari cuman baca chap 1 *rolft* konsepnya terlalu fokus pada perang dan itu membuat Mari sedikit bingung (^ ^) tapi fic mu juga bagus banget kok! Makasih review nya! *nangis terharu*

 **Synstropezia** : Masih seger banget di ingatan kan :DD Tetcchan kan emang malaikat!~ *terjang Tetcchan* *dilempar gunting*. Hm Mari gak tau apa Mari juga haus nambahin hurt/comfort ato enggak *rolft* mereka gak akan saling membunuh '-' jangan khawatir *rolft* italic itu kebiasaan (_ _) susah banget ilang... kadang ane males sendiri klo di suruh cek ulang :D *plak* jangan di kurangin review nya! Mari seneng banget malahan XDD request fic mu masih otw, tunggu aja okay? Maaf klo vey bingung baca balesan review ini (_ _)

 **Rizkyanne** : Thanks (^ ^) i'm so happy about it XD thanks for your review :DD

Dan makasih juga bagi yang udah fav follow fic Mari ini! Terharu saya *mojok(?)* *nangis terharu*

Sebagai catatan, mungkin chap 3 akan sedikit lama apdetnya karena ada sedikit adegan pertarungan yang susah dibikinnya /*plak* dilarang spoiler!/

Review senpai~


	3. Chapter 3 : War

Chapter 3

.

.

.

With Sword I Meet You

Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya pemiliknya (?) (baca : Tadatoshi Fujimaki)

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro (pair lain nyusul)

Summary : Pertemuan yang mempertemukan takdir mereka, kesatria pemberani dan seorang samurai. Karena takdir merubah jalan hidup mereka. Akankah cinta mereka tumbuh di tengah perselisihan dan peperangan?...

Warning : AU, gaje, TYPO, GENDERBEND, OOC (moga2 enggak), ane gak tau apa2 tentang polisi jadi jangan heran kalo ini imajinatif banget, asli dari otak Mari, aneh, abal, sound efect pertarungan gak penting(?), scene pertarungan gajelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

Para pengejar a.k.a Akashi, Midorima, dan Nijimura memasuki hutan yang cukup lebat dan luas untuk mengejar _Yami no Kage_. Sambil tetap berlari, mereka menjelaskan keadaan pada Nijimura

"Hoo... Mereka memanglah perampok misterius" Nijimura sambil sedikit mengerutkan alisnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Akashi dan Midorima

"Pokoknya kita harus menangkap mereka" ucap Akashi tegas

"Dimengerti!" ujar keduanya bersamaan

Alasan mereka membawa Nijimura dan bukan Murasakibara adalah karena Nijimura lebih ahli dalam pengejaran daripada Murasakibara. Lagipula, karena ketua 2 divisi pertahanan adalah jabatannya maka tentu saja ini menjadi tugas utamanya

Mereka masih terus berlari hingga mereka berada hampir di tengah hutan

Selama perjalanan pula, pikiran Akashi masih saja kalut memikirkan wanita cantik bersurai _baby-blue_ itu

Semakin lama, Akashi semakin tidak fokus. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, pikirannya semakin lama semakin kacau

Antara fokus pada pengejaran _Yami no Kage_... atau wanita beriris _azure_...

.

.

.

–Doko ka ni–

"INI TANGKAPAN BESAR!" pria berkulit dim dengan surai _navy blue_ tertawa terbahak-bahak karena puas

"Benar _master_! apa ini perlu dirayakan?" salah satu bawahannya bertanya pada sang 'master'–pria berkulit eksotis dan bersurai _navy blue_ –

"TENTU SAJA! Tapi kita akan merayakannya saat kita telah tiba di kota berikutnya" sang _master_ kembali tertawa

"WAHAHAHA!" para bawahannya juga ikut tertawa bersamanya

Suasana disana cukup menyenangkan bagi sang master dan para bawahannya. Kecuali untuk seorang wanita beriris biru laut cerah yang menenangkan yang sejak tadi hanya memojok dari para kerumunan dan memasang wajah suram

"Hoi Tetsu! kemarilah, bantu kami membawa semua ini dan kita segera pindah ke kota berikutnya, kemudian kita bisa bersenang-senang!" sang _master_ memanggil wanita tersebut sambil mengangkat beberapa barang dan bersiap angkat kaki

"Baik _master_..." Wanita tadi segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai mengambil satu kantong besar yang entah apa isinya

"Hei Tetsuna, setelah sampai di kota kita bersenang-senang ya!" salah satu rekannya mendekatinya sambil memasang tampang mesum. Sang wanita bersurai biru laut otomatis menjauhi pria tersebut selangkah dua langkah

"Tetsuna~ saat sampai ayo kita lakukan 'permainan' kecil" pria yang lain turut mendekatinya. Wanita itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menghela nafas pasrah, walau bagaimana pun ia tetap lah satu-satunya anggota wanita dari kelompok ini

"KALIAN CEPATLAH BERGERAK–"

 _ **SRING**_

Semua nafas langsung tercekat saat itu juga, secara tiba-tiba ada sebilah pedang yang tepat melewati depan hidung sang _master_ yang membuat kata-katanya terputus

Semuanya membisu dan masih membeku di tempat, termasuk sang wanita bersurai _baby-blue_.

"Ah, gak kena ya..." seorang pria dengan perawakan tak terlalu tinggi bersurai merah darah muncul dari balik pepohonan bambu sambil memasang seringaian mematikan "Padahal aku sangat ingin pedangku itu menancap tepat ke arah kepalamu..." sambil diikuti dua orang dibelakangnya, yang satu bermegane bersurai dan beriris _emerald_ , yang satu bersurai hitam dengan perawakan cukup tinggi

"AP– SIAPA KALIAN!?" sang _master_ langsung meneriaki mereka dengan wajah bengis yang cukup mengerikan

"Kami?" Akashi–sang pria bersurai merah darah– memasang tampang tak kalah mengerikan dari sang 'master'."Seharusnya kau tak perlu menanyakan itu, karena kukira kau sudah tau"

Akashi segera mengambil pedangnya dan menebaskannya tepat ke arah sang _master_ "Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari yang kukira" tentu saja sang _master_ dengan tangkas menangkis serangan Akashi

"Hah? apa maksudmu? kalau kau ingin mencari gara-gara, kami akan meladenimu dengan senang hati" sang master membalas serangan dengan tak kalah kuatnya, dan Tentu saja dapat dapat dihindari Akashi dengan mudah

"Hm... kau lumayan" serangan pun terus berlanjut

Di sisi lain, Midorima sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa bawahan sang master, sedangkan Nijimura berhadapan dengan wanita bersurai _baby-blue_

Awalnya Nijimura agak kaget mendapati anggota wanita pada buronan paling dicari sejagad seabad ini. Namun karena dilatarbelakangi tugas nan kewajiban, hal itu tidak jadi masalah lagi baginya.

Akhirnya Nijimura menggunakan prinsip 'Yang namanya penjahat, tetaplah penjahat' dengan agak terpaksa lantaran merasakan yang namanya simpati pada wanita. Apalagi pada wanita berparas cantik nan anggun macam wanita yang sedang di hadapinya ini.

Si wanita bermanik langit cerah ini mulai menyerang Nijimura dengan pedangnya karena Nijimura yang sejak tadi diam dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerangnya terlebih dahulu

"Ukh.." dengan agak terlambat, akhirnya Nijimura menarik pedangnya dan menangkis serangan dari sang wanita

 _ **TRANG**_

'Dia kuat juga' batin Nijimura sambil mengambil jarak di antara mereka

"HYAA" sang wanita bersurai _baby-blue_ kembali mengikis jarak dan menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke arah Nijimura, sekali lagi Nijimura berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut

'Dia juga cukup cepat' sang ketua 2 divisi pertahanan tersebut kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang balik

 _ **SHUT**_

Dan pedang tersebut nyaris mengenai sang wanita, untung saja ia sempat menghindar. Akan tetapi lengan kimono hitamnya sobek karena terkena serangan pedang Nijimura, mengakibatkan kulit putih porselennya ikut terkena sayatan sekilas benda tajam panjang yang menjadi senjata tarung mereka

"Kh..." lirih wanita beriris biru langit tersebut. Ia menggenggam lengannya yang baru saja terkena serangan Nijimura, kemudian pandangan mata biru cerahnya berpindah dari lengannya yang terluka menuju ke lawan tarungnya saat ini

Nijimura tetap tak gentar menghadapi pandangan mata tajam menusuk tulang sang wanita. Hanya saja, ia sedikit terusik saat menyadari pandangan mata itu sedikit... ...sendu?..

Wanita itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lengan kanannya yang terluka. Kemudian merobek lengan kimono hitam legamnya yang sudah sedikit robek karena serangan Nijimura hingga kimono yang ia kenakan tak memiliki lengan kanan

 _ **SREK**_

Mengekspos kulit putih halus yang cukup menggoda, ditambah lelehan darah yang keluar pada lengannya yang terluka belum berhenti mengalir

Aksi tak terduga wanita itu membuat Nijimura kembali tersentak, kemudian kembali fokus pada pertarungan

.

Di sisi Akashi...

Lawan bertarungnya ini cukup kuat, kalau boleh di koreksi– sangat kuat

Lawannya ini dapat membalas serangannya dengan balasan yang setimpal– atau mungkin lebih dari serangannya

Dan Akashi sedikit kesal plus kewalahan menghadapinya. 'Orang di depannya ini bukan orang biasa' batin Akashi sambil mengambil jarak agak jauh untuk mengumpulkan tenaga

"HEAAT!" Akashi tak habis pikir, karena orang yang melawannya ini terus menyerangnya tak henti-henti, seperti sekarang. Untungnya Akashi berhasil menghindar. Ini seperti lawannya tidak memiliki batas tenaga saja..

'Dia tangguh' batin Akashi sambil memasang kuda-kuda antara bertahan dan menyerang, karena ia harus mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu

 _ **SRING TRANG**_

Sesuai dugaan Akashi, lawannya akan menyerang duluan, sehingga ia sudah siap dan bertahan menggunakan pedangnya

 _ **TRANG**_

Kemudian pedang lawannya ditangkis sambil dia memposisikan pedangnya siap menyerang balik

 _ **SHUT**_

Dan serangan Akashi hampir mengenai lawan tarungnya, sayangnya lawannya tersebut langsung menghindar walau tetap ada goresan panjang bekas serangan Akashi di pipi kiri sang 'master'

Pria berkulit eksotis geram, ia langsung bangkit dan membalas serangan Akashi

Karena reaksi yang terlalu lambat, pedang sang pria bersurai navy blue pengenai pundak kanan Akashi dan menyebabkan luka yang agak besar

"Akh.." Akashi mundur agak jauh. Berkat serangan sang master yang sukses mengenai dan melukai ketua 1 divisi pertahanan, seringaiannya semakin melebar dan langkah kakinya juga semakin mendekat

Saat sudah cukup dekat, sang master sudah memposisikan pedangnya untuk menusuk Akashi

 _ **WHUS**_

Tapi saat pedang itu di hunuskan, pria bersurai _scarlet_ tersebut segera mengelak serangan menggunakan pedangnya dan kembali menghindari hujaman pedang dari lawannya

Kekuatan bertarung Akashi melemah karena pundaknya yang terluka. Membuat gerakannya kian melambat

Melihat hal tersebut, sang _master_ menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk terus menyerang Akashi. Dan sang polisi bersurai merah darah tak punya pilihan lain selain menghindarinya atau menangkisnya

"Khh.." rasa sakit pada pundak kanannya menyebabkan ia susah untuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang adalah tangan paling dominan untuk bertarung menggunakan pedang

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Akashi menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam pedang, dan siap menyerang balik

'Hh.. dia cukup hebat' dan secara sengaja, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju sang wanita bersurai langit cerah yang bernasib sama dengannya

"Hoi, saat kau bertarung FOKUSLAH PADA LAWANMU!" sang master menyerang Akashi, dan untungnya serangan itu dapat ditahan dengan pedangnya, tentu saja ia segera menghindar sebelum pedang itu benar-benar akan membelah kepalanya

.

Di tempat Midorima...

Ia bertarung dengan cukup banyak lawan

Itu tidak terlalu masalah bagi Midorima. Hanya saja, bertarung dengan begitu banyak orang dan kau hanya seorang diri tentu saja akan memakan banyak tenaga

Dan Midorima sudah cukup kewalahan. Pasalnya, musuhnya ini datang dari mana-mana

'Ukh, mereka tidak ada habisnya _Nanodayo_ ' batinnya sambil menghindari serangan dari kiri dan langsung menangkis serangan yang ada di depannya

'Apa harus menghubungi Murasakibara? Tidak, ia harus membantu warga dan merawat Kise. Lalu harus minta bantuan ke siapa, _nanodayo_?' Midorima membatin sambil menebaskan pedangnya

Ia semakin lelah, keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. 'Jika begini terus, aku bisa tumbang _nanodayo_ ' Midorima kembali menghindar dan langsung menyerang balik

.

.

 _ **SHAT**_

"Akh!?" Nijimura terkena serangan. Ia mundur lebih jauh dari wanita bermanik _aquamarine_ yang berhasil mengenakan serangan padanya. Nijimura menggenggam luka pada bagian perutnya yang terkena sayatan pedang sang wanita bersurai biru langit

'Ukh.. d-dia!?' Nijimura menatap nanar pada wanita yang mulai mendekatinya dengan berjalan perlahan. Entah bagaimana, tapi wanita ini jadi kelihatan lebih kuat setiap menitnya saat sedang bertarung.

"Cih, Akashi!" Nijimura memanggil Akashi yang masih sibuk bertarung. Akashi hanya dapat meresponnya saat ia berhasil menangkis serangan _master_ dan menghindar lebih jauh. "Apa?" tanya Akashi pada Nijimura yang mulai mundur lebih jauh karena sedang terluka

"Mari mundur! Kita semua terluka!" berkat kata-kata tersebut, Akashi menyadari keadaan mereka yang sudah kelihatan tak dapat bertarung kembali. Midorima tampak sangat kelelahan, hingga kimononya basah oleh keringat. Nijimura yang terluka parah di perutnya. Dan dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat menggunakan tangan kanan untuk bertarung

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu bahwa mereka sudah tak sanggup lagi melakukan penyerangan ini. Tapi bila dilepaskan, _Yami no Kage_ tidak akan bisa di lacak kembali. Ia meringis kesakitan saat rasa perih di tangannya menjalar hingga ke otaknya.

Saat ia melirik Nijimura, kemudian matanya tak sengaja menangkap manik _azure_ indah sang wanita _baby-blue_ yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Beberapa jenak ia tenggelam pada iris _azure_ seindah langit musim semi tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali ambil langkah mundur lebih jauh lagi.

"Kita mundur" ujarnya pada Nijimura dan Midorima. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan para buronan, disusul Nijimura serta Midorima di belakangnya. Sang _master_ yang tampak terkejut dan tak terima berteriak dengan penuh amarah.

"APA-APAAN INI? DASAR PENGECUT!" teriakan sang master pada Akashi yang mulai tak terlihat dari pandangan mereka. Ia kelihatan geram dan sangat kesal, kemudian bergumam 'Lain kali tidak akan aku lepaskan!' sambil memasukkan kembali _katana_ miliknya ke tempat pedang yang apa pada _obi_ kirinya dengan kasar

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" _master_ kembali membawa karung-karung harta curiannya, dan bersiap berangkat menuju kota tempat bersinggah mereka yang berikutnya.

.

Saat para perampok tersebut memulai perjalanan mereka, wanita bersurai _baby-blue_ masih diam di tempatnya sambil menatap jalan kepergian Akashi dan rekan-rekannya dari hutan

.

.

Dan tersenyum tipis sambil bergumam pelan.

.

.

.

" _Matta ne_?"

.

.

.

.

.

–Akashi side–

Saat Akashi, Nijimura, serta Midirima telah sampai di gerbang kota, Momoi membawa mereka ke tenda perawatan tempat Kise dirawat. Sepertinya Kise sudah sadar saat mereka sampai di tenda. Dan Momoi segera mengobati luka-luka pada setiap rekan kerjanya

"..Oi Akashi..." Nijimura yang telah selesai diobati melirik Akashi yang masih mengobati lukanya dibantu Momoi. Akashi hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman singkat "Hm?..."

"Aku tak mengira kalau kau benar-benar akan menarik pasukanmu mundur" Ujar Nijimura agak kalem sambil menyentuh perutnya yang sudah dibalut perban.

"Hh, apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Akashi menatap balik Nijimura. kemudian Nijimura hanya mengibaskan tangannya singkat.

"Tidak ada masalah sih. Hanya saja, kukira kau akan mengejar dan terus menghadang mereka sampai dapat" Nijimura tersenyum simpul. Akashi mendengus tidak suka, dan tatapan matanya berubah jadi tajam.

"Kau pikir aku serendah itu? Pikir lagi Shuzo" Kemudian Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya setelah tangannya selesai diobati dan dibalut perban. Akashi memgambil pedang yang tersimpan apik di tempat pedangnya, yang diletakkan di dekat pintu masuk tenda.

.

.

"Aku memang membiarkan mangsaku pergi... ..Tapi bukan berarti aku benar-benar melepaskan mereka.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Doko ka ni–

Bulan purnama yang indah.

Bulan itu tampak sangat cerah di langit malam tanpa awan. Menambah kecantikan dan keanggunan benda yang setia menemani setiap malam.

Angin malam yang sejuk dan menenangkan menerpa lembut kulit putih halus berbalut _kimono_ berwarna hitam milik sang wanita bersurai biru langit musim semi

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di batu besar ditengah hutan. Sejak kepergian para rekannya tadi siang, ia tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya berada. Hanya berdiam diri di tempat yang berada tepat di tengah hutan. Tempat yang sempat menjadi saksi bisu atas peperangan kecil mereka

Ia membiarkan wajahnya terbuai angin malam. Ini membuatnya sangat nyaman. Ia sendiri tidak takut bila ia akan tertinggal oleh rombongannya. Karena ia tahu, dia akan segera bergabung kembali dengan kelompok perampok tersebut walau ia berada di ujung dunia sekalipun.

Berlebihan? Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat menyembunyikan manik _azure_ indah sang wanita, kemudian mendongak dan memperhatikan bulan purnama yang tepat berada di atas kepalanya

".. _Kireii_..." gumamnya singkat. Ia sedikit meringis merasakan perih pada tangan kanannya yang sempat terluka dan belum diobati. Ia melihat sisa-sisa lengan kimono yang sempat ia robek tadi. Wanita tersebut mengambilnya sebagian dan melilitkannya pada tangan kanannya yang terluka.

Setelahnya ia kembali duduk bersandar di batu besar seperti semula. Sambil kembali memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris _aquamarine_ yang begitu menawan.

.

.

.

.

'Kalau aku tak bisa jadi kuat.. ...buat apa aku berada di sini?..'

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut dan semakin gelap setiap menitnya. Walaupun sang wanita bersurai _baby-blue_ memejamkan matanya, kewaspadaan terhadap sekitarnya tetap tidak menurun barang sedetikpun

Ia mulai larut dalam kesunyian. Sesekali ia sedikit mendecih kesakitan karena luka yang didapatnya. Akan tetapi wanita tersebut tetap bersikeras menahan rasa sakitnya

.

 _ **SREK**_

Ada sesuatu yang mendekat. Wanita itu masih tampak tenang dan membuka iris biru lautnya perlahan sambil melihat ke sumber suara

Gesekan serta gerakan pada semak-semak kian mengeras, menandakan bahwa 'sesuatu' tersebut semakin mendekat. Tetapi wanita cantik bersurai biru muda itu tetap memasang wajah datar dan tetap duduk tak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia hanya memandangi dan memperhatikan semak tersebut dari tempat duduknya.

 _ **SEK**_ – hingga akhirnya 'sesuatu' tersebut menampakkan wujudnya

"Sudah kuduga kau akan tetap diam disini" suara berat baritone khas laki-laki dewasa memasuki indra pendengaran sang wanita. Tapi wanita tersebut tak tampak terkejut setelah melihat sosok yang baru saja muncul, dan hanya beranjak berdiri dari duduknya

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" balas sang wanita sambil sedikit tersenyum tipis diam-diam. Pria yang baru saja muncul tadi hanya menyeringai

"Tentu saja karena aku absolute" pria dengan surai _scarlet_ serta iris _heterochrome_ berujar angkuh sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pundak wanita dihadapannya sedikit bergetar, menandakan bahwa ia sedikit terkekeh atas ucapan pria bersurai merah darah yang merupakan polisi ketua 1 divisi pertahanan

Akashi Seijuurou mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada wanita bersurai _baby-blue_. Perlahan tapi pasti, saat ia sudah cukup dekat ia mulai mengulurkan tanganya, tanda bahwa sang polisi bersurai merah ingin meraih sang perampok bersurai biru

Tapi saat tangan Akashi belum cukup dekat untuk meraih wanita cantik bermanik biru laut tersebut, sebilah pedang dengan gagah langsung teracungkan tepat di depan hidungnya. Seperti _waktu_ itu.

Pelakunya tentu saja wanita anggun bermanik _azure_ yang telah mengambil hatinya. Apalagi dengan pose tangan kanan yang memegang pedang, membuat Akashi dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit putih yang kelihatannya amat halus nan mulus milik sang wanita. Serta cahaya bulan purnama yang menerpa tepat diatas wanita pujaan hatinya, membuat wanita tersebut nampak makin indan dan cantik

Akashi hanya mematung termangu, berusaha menikmati kecantikan yang terpancar dari sang wanita. Sebelum wanita tersebut mulai menebaskan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Akashi. Untung saja Akashi langsung menghindar sebelum kepalanya terbelah menjadi dua.

Wanita bersurai langit pagi yang cerah tersebut sedikit mendecih kesal karena serangannya tak mengenai sang polisi bermanik _heterochromatic_. Dengan segera, Akashi menarik pedangnya

 _ **SHUT**_

Sang wanita kembali menebaskan pedangnya pada Akashi. Tapi langsung dihindari dengan mudah. Akashi sedikit ambil ancang-ancang bertahan, dan wanita beriris _azure_ tersebut kembali menyerang

Ia langsung menusukkan pedangnya pada lawan yang ada di hadapannya. Akan tetapi Akashi sudah bersiap dan telah bertahan dari serangan tersebut, dan menangkis pedang milik sang wanita bersurai _baby-blue_

Wanita itu terus menyerang, dan Akashi juga terus bertahan. Wanita tersebut kembali menyerang, dan Akashi menangkisnya. Wanita bermanik _aquamarine_ menebaskan pedangnya lagi, dan Akashi kembali menghindar. Wanita itu kembali menebaskan pedang, dan Akashi kembali menangkisnya. Begitu seterusnya

Hingga saat sang _baby-blue_ menghunuskan pedangnya dan langsung ditangkis oleh Akashi. Kemudian entah mengapa, wanita tersebut berhenti menyerang

"Kenapa..." ujar wanita berhelai biru langit lirih. Akashi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kenapa.. kau tak menyerang balik?" tanya wanita tersebut dengan nada sedikit kesal. Akashi kemudian hanya menatap teduh sang pujaan hati sambil tersenyum lembut, pedang yang tadi diacungkan untuk bersiap bertahan, mulai diturunkan. Senyuman lembut terus terpasang di paras tampannya yang menawan.

"Karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu.." Ia berujar sambil terus memasang senyuman lembut. Wanita bersurai _baby-blue_ membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, pedang yang ia genggam erat mulai sedikit melemas. Tapi kemudian ia memasang ekspresi keras

.

"Jadi kau berfikir bahwa aku lemah?..." Wanita berhelai biru muda mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil berujar lirih, menyembunyikan sepasang iris yang menggelamkan hatinya

"Jadi kau beranggapan kalau aku lemah begitu!?" suara sang wanita kian meninggi. Saat sang wanita mengangkat kepalanya, mata yang biasanya secerah langit mulai dibasahi oleh air mata. Akashi sedikit tertegun, ia merasakan sakit saat melihat paras cantik sang pujaan hati berlinang air mata

Ia melepaskan genggaman pada pedangnya. Kemudian kembali melangkah mendekati sang wanita yang kelihatannya semakin menjadi

"Aku tidak lemah! Aku bukanlah ORANG LEMAH!" wanita pujaan hatinya semakin berteriak keras, air mata yang mengalir juga semakin lama semakin deras. Akashi sudah cukup dekat dengan sang pujaan hati, tapi wanita tersebut hanya menebaskan pedangnya ke segala arah, tak membiarkan Akashi mendekat. Untung saja Akashi sempat memghindar.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI BUKAN ORANG LEMAH! AKU–" kata-katanya terputus saat Akashi mulai menggenggam kedua tangannya. Kemudian dengan lihai melepaskan pedang pada genggaman sang wanita. Sedangkan wanita tersebut hanya menatap gusar pada pria yang saat ini berada sangat dekat dengannya

.

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun memandangmu sebagai orang yang lemah..." Kemudian mulai mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir lembut nan _pinky_ sang wanita cantik bersurai _baby-blue_ yang mengambil hatinya.

.

.

 _ **CUP**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**...

.

.

A/N : Wih~ MARI TELAH BANGKIT! Aduhh, cerita ini makin sedih aja tiap chapternya! Mari jadi nangis-nangis sendiri di kamar! Hisk hisk Huaaaaaa *nangis* /*ditendang* jangan nangis!/

Hisk.. Tapi itu emang jujur lho kalo Mari sempet nangis saat membacanya ulang /*plak* malah curhat/ Pokonya makasih bagi yang udah setia nunggu kelanjutan fic Mari ini T_T Dan mungkin chapter ini sebagai salam bagi yang mau masuk taun ajaran baru :D termasuk Mari juga sih, jadi mari kita berjuang bersama *ninju angin* /-_-"/

Semangant ya bagi para senpai ataupun kouhai yang mau ngikutin MOS! Sukur-sukur Mari gak jadi OSIS, kalo jadi mah tamatlah riwayat kalian HUAHAHAHA! *plak* *digebukin anggota OSIS sekelas Mari yang jadi koor MOS*

Okay, bales Review \\(^0^)/ :

 **Synstropezia** : Sesuatu banget gitu ya~ fic ini setegang banget itukah? Vey boleh menganggapnya cinta terlarang kalo emang kelihatan seperti itu :D wah, udah ketebak kalo itu Aomine ya? :D aduhh masih banyak typo? Kalo gitu Mari usahain lagi deh (_ _) bunuh2an udah ada jatahnya di fic sebelah (baca: Case of Roses) Nih sudah ada adegan actionnya, tapi maaf kalo gaje banget (_ _) Mari gak ahli buat adegan action soalnya (_ _) silahkan nikmati hidangannya~ (?)

 **assyifa** : Wah, udah ketebak ya? Nih lanjutannya silahkan dinikmati (?) Aih~ makasih banget udah dibilang keren *ngefly* /*plak* bukan lu nya vea'!/ Pokoknya makasih! Dan kalo bisa ikutin terus ya ceritanya ;-)

 **Rey Ai** : Aduhh makasih koreksinya (^ ^) itu sangatlah membantu! Silahkan dinikmati chapter ini! (?)

Makasih juga bagi para silent reader dan para reader yang fav ataupun follow fic Mari ini! Untuk chapter berikutnya, lihat keadaan dulu. Kalo kelas dan sekolah Mari memungkinkan, fic ini bisa lanjut secepatnya. Kalo tidak? Berdoa sajalah .-. *plak*

Review senpai~


	4. Chapter 4 : Past?

Chapter 4

.

.

With Sword I Meet You

Disclaimer : Untuk kesekian kalinya, KnB hanya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro, pair lain masih menyusul

Summary : Pertemuan yang mempertemukan takdir mereka, kesatria pemberani dan seorang samurai. Karena takdir merubah jalan hidup mereka. Akankah cinta mereka tumbuh di tengah perselisihan dan peperangan?...

Warning : AU;Edo scene, TYPO, abal, GENDERBEND, aneh, gajelas, OOC, Mari jelas2 gak tau apa2 soal polisi jadi fic ini sangat imajinatif dan asli dari kepala author, warning bisa saja berubah tergantung chapter

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed...

* * *

Matahari belum benar-benar bangkit menyinari sisi lain permukaan bumi. Hingga langit masih sedikit redup nan gelap karena sang surya belum benar-benar di atas kepala.

Pagi ini cukup dingin, tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tak mempengaruhi sang ketua 1 divisi pertahanan bersurai scarlet yang saat ini tengah bertelanjang dada sambil menatap pemandangan taman pekarangan rumah dari kamar yang pintu _shuji_ nya dibuka.

Hembusan damai angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan sehelai dua helai dari surai merah darahnya. 'Pagi yang tenang...' gumamnya sambil menikmati sapuan angin yang cukup dingin menerpa tubuhnya–yang separuh telanjang–

Ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, ia melihat segaris tipis cahaya matahari menerobos pepohonan rindang yang ada di tamannya. Memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang dingin karena tak mengenakan _yukata_ atasannya.

Senyum tipis sedikit terukir di paras tampan nan menawannya. Otaknya secara refleks memutar ulang kejadian malam itu ketika ia mencium seorang wanita perampok beriris _azure_ menenangkan yang telah berhasil mengambil hatinya.

Ini memang aneh tapi ia harus mengakuinya...

.

Bahwa ia telah memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada seorang wanita yang benar-benar ia cintai..

.

.

.

.

–Skip time–

Kantor kepolisian kembali mengadakan rapat. Tentu saja kejadian 'kebakaran hampir seluruh kota' tak luput dari topik utamanya. Tapi karena perampok dan pembuat masalahnya sudah kabur, kepolisian _Edo_ lebih bekerja sama dengan kantor-kantor kepolisian lain di kota-kota sebelah.

Kantor kepolisian jadi semakin sibuk. Festival dengan berat hati harus ditunda terlebih dahulu hingga waktu tertentu. Dan para medis kota semakin sibuk mengobati korban kebakaran dan warga yang terluka akibat kebakaran heboh nan dahsyat tersebut.

Tentu saja kepolisian juga ikut serta dalam menangani masalah ini. Walau tidak semua.

Akashi nampak sedang berfikir keras seraya kembali membolak-balik berkas. Kasus seperti ini tentu saja tidak bisa lepas begitu saja.

Alisnya kian mengkerut melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tertera dalam berkas tersebut. Setelah selesai membacanya, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil bersandar di kursi kantornya guna merilekskan diri.

'Huft... untung kami membuat perjanjian..' batinnya sambil menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya.

.

"Ketua-Akashi" Momoi menghampiri meja kerja Akashi sambil meletakkan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas ke atas meja Akashi. Sedangkan sang pemilik meja hanya bisa meraung-raung stress sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. 'Berkas yang lain belum selesai, masih harus di tambah lagi!?' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Ketua-Akashi yang ini belum seberapa! Tunggu dulu biar aku ambilkan 3 tumpuk berkas lagi, dan 2 dus artikel serta riwayat perampokan!" Momoi berujar dengan tak beedosa pada Akashi seraya berlari keluar kantor untuk mengambil berkas lagi.

Sedangkan sang ketua sudah berteriak nelangsa dan kembali meraung-raung ditambah mencakar-cakar tembok kantornya karena merasa semakin stress.

.

.

Kalau kita lirik anggota kepolisian yang lain...

Keadaan Nijimura tentunya tak berbeda jauh dengan Akashi. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan karena sering digaruk dan diacak-acak, bibir monyong yang sudah makin monyong karena sedang menggigit pensil di bibir, dan matanya yang bergerak cepat mengikuti setiap kata per kata pada berkas.

Belum lagi saat asistennya yang lain memberikannya lagi berkas ke atas mejanya, membuat kerutan dan flek hitam(?) makin kentara pada wajah monyong Nijimura.

Asisten lain memberikan sebuah berkas lagi ke meja Nijimura. Karena sudah terlanjur capek dan stress, Nijimura dengan tidak berdosa menghempaskan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas mejanya membuat semua berkas tersebut berantakan. Kemudian sang pelaku hanya tertawa nista dengan sangat keras, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar stress berat.

.

.

Beda orang, beda lagi reaksinya...

Jika kita melirik Midorima, ia kelihatan tetap tekun membaca dan membaca berkas yang diberikan padanya.

Itu kalau dari luar..

Kalau dari dalam, tentu saja ia sudah memaki-maki berkas tidak bersalah yang sudah membuat kepalanya pusing berkunang-kunang tujuh keliling.

Tentu saja ia tak mengatakannya secara gamblang. Karena walau bagaimanapun, ia tetap seorang _tsundere_ tingkat dewa kelas atas.

Jadi, memaki-maki benda mati dengan teriakan yang cetar memang bukanlah sikap sang Midorima Shintarou. Maka dari itu, ia dengan terpaksa hanya terus diam sambil melanjutkan membaca berkasnya–dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

.

.

Jika kau bertanya tentang Murasakibara dan Kise. Mereka kebagian tugas untuk membantu para medis.

Tentu saja mereka yang paling lelah karena harus berlari kesana kemari, demi mengobati warga yang terluka. Tak ayal peluh terus membanjiri pelipis mereka.

Apalagi Kise yang belum benar-benar sembuh total. Hingga pekerjaan sang polisi bersurai kuning tak seberat pekerjaan si raksasa ungu tukang makan tersebut.

Tentu saja Kise sudah diberi keringanan, seperti ia tidak perlu memaksakan diri saat bekerja karena memang belum benar-benar sehat. Tetapi Murasakibara yang masih sehat wal afiat tersebut tidak diberi ampun dalam pekekerjaannya.

Kali ini, mungkin Murasakibara sedang sial...

.

.

.

–Doko ka ni–

Helaian biru muda melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Pemilik Obsian biru muda menerawang jauh ke atas langit biru yang senada dengan surainya.

Ia hanya terus menatap langit dengan wajah datar. Tapi pikirannya terus melayang pada sebuah kejadian di suatu malam yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama semalam suntuk.

Malam itu...

Saat bibirnya sudah dicicipi oleh orang lain.

Saat seorang pria merah darah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Saat seorang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa kali memberikan ia sebuah kepercayaan.

Saat seorang pemilik manik heterochrome telah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Dan ia hanya dapat menghela nafas berat karenanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya. Tapi wanita itu tahu bahwa ia merasakan sedikit perubahan dalam dirinya.

Wanita bersurai _baby-blue_ mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dan merilekskan diri. Dengan begini, ia merasa lebih tenang.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus segera menenangkan diri sebelum dia melanjutkan misi yang berikutnya.

.

Baru beberapa menit ia merasakan ketenangan yang menghanyutkan. Hal tersebut harus sudah terpecahkan oleh suara seorang pria berkulit eksotis yang merangkap sebagai 'bos'nya dengan nada suara _bass_ yang kasar.

"Tetsu, target berikutnya sudah ditemukan! Misi berikutnya kau tidak akan bergerak sendiri" Wanita yang dipanggil 'Tetsu' tidak merespon dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya kembali membuka matanya seraya memperlihatkan iris _aquamarine_ indah miliknya, kemudian melirik sang master yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau bergerak bersama Imayoshi. Misi dimulai seminggu dari sekarang." master membalikkan badannya memunggungi wanita beriris _azure_ yang masih tak meresponnya dengan kata-kata, melainkan masih diam di tempat tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit cerah tak berawan.

"Dan satu lagi Tetsu..." sang master dan wanita tersebut saling memunggungi. Tak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk membalikkan badan dan menatap masing-masing dari mereka. Diam melanda untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

"Kali ini, tidak ada lagi kesalahan.. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

.

–Dango mise–

Anggota kepolisian yang sedang istirahat di warung dango tampak hampir pingsan semua, berkat tugas melelahkan nan tak berperikecapekan tersebut. Kecuali Akashi yang hanya melemaskan otot-ototnya yang sempat kaku sambil menyeruput teh yang tadi ia pesan. Dan Murasakibara yang saat ini tengah mendapatkan pijatan gratis di punggung dari Himuro.

Pelanggannya memang sedang tidak banyak, tapi sebagian besar dari pelanggan yang berkunjung di warung dango adalah kepolisian _Edo_.

Kagami masih membuatkan beberapa minuman di dapur. Lalu Himuro yang mulai tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang karena Murasakibara yang langsung tidur di pangkuannya begitu selesai di pijit.

Kemudian Akashi yang tiba-tiba menerawang ke atas langit biru dari jendela setelah meregangkan tubuh. Sorot pada mata _heterochrome_ -nya menyiratkan sesuatu yang langka dan jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

Ia menatap langit yang begitu tampak seperti pujaan hatinya dengan lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tulus yang menawan.

.

Beberapa saat ia menatap langit dengan ekspresi seperti itu, otomatis membuat si anak ayam bersurai kuning yang sedang bersender di dinding menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Akashi _cchi_? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan _ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil semakin menatap Akashi penasaran. Tentu saja itu karena jarang sekali orang sadis seperti Akashi akan memberikan ekspresi wajah sedemikian rupa secara cuma-cuma di muka umum.

Akashi balik mematap Kise sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, tak apa. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu" lalu Akashi kembali menatap langit. Sedangkan Kise hanya ber-oh-ria sambil memasang tampang curiga.

'Aneh?...' batin Kise.

.

.

.

.

–Doko ka ni–

Wanita bersurai biru langit berjalan menelusuri hutan untuk mencapai ujungnya. Hingga ia sampai di pinggir persawahan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Kemudian berhenti pada sebuah objek manusia yang sedang duduk bersender di pohon yang membelakangi sawah. Lantas sang wanita memanggil manusia yang diidentifikasikan adalah seorang pria tersebut.

"Imayoshi- _san_ " objek manusia bermata sibit dan ber _megane_ yang merasa terpanggil oleh lantunan suara lembut khas wanita lantas menoleh dan tersenyum melihat si wanita bersurai _baby-blue_ yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kuroko... tumben" masih dengan senyuman anehnya Imayoshi berujar. Sedangkan wanita bermanik _azure_ hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Master bilang misi berikutnya aku akan bergerak bersamamu" ujar wanita tersebut datar. Dan Imayoshi masih tetap tersenyum aneh sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Um... aku sudah mendengarnya" merasa sudah puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan sang lawan bicara, sang wanita lantas berbalik dan segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat.

"Tetapi tumben ya.." Kata-kata Imayoshi membuat langkah sang wanita beriris _azure_ berhenti. Lantas ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk kembali melihat Imayoshi–yang masih setia dengan senyuman anehnya–.

"Biasanya si master kan akan selalu mengirimmu untuk bergerak sendiri. Mengapa tiba-tiba sekarang ia ingin Kuroko bergerak bersamaku ya?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Ekspresinya tetap datar. Ia hanya terus memandang Imayoshi dengan tetap memasang wajah datar.

.

"Sungguh aneh kan?"

.

.

"...un"

.

.

.

.

–Doko ka ni–

Jauh di seberang lain hutan, seorang pria bersurai _navy-blue_ berkulit tan melamun sambil menerawang jauh ke atas langit saat ia sedang minum-minum bersama bawahannya.

"Master?" salah seorang bawahan yang memperhatikannya bertanya penuh keheranan dengan sikap tuannya yang agak berbeda.

Sang master agak tersentak saat dipanggil, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali netral seperti semula sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada bawahannya.

"Hm?" tatapan matanya tajam seolah mengatakan bahwa ia terusik dengan suara bawahannya tersebut. Anak buah yang memanggilnya tadi agak bergidik ngeri, tapi tetap memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Aku sempat berfikir, mengapa master mengirim wanita itu bersama orang lain? Itu tidak biasa." bahawan tersebut bertanya pada sang master.

Sedangkan sang master sendiri kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _sake_ yang masih belum ia minum "Memangnya ada apa dengan itu.." kemudian ia mulai menyeruput minumannya.

"T-Tidak ada master. Hanya merasa aneh saja." Bawahannya menggeleng cepat, takut sang master salah paham.

Master agak mendecih kesal, kemudian kembali berucap. "Aku bebas menentukan siapa yang bergerak, siapa yang tidak, siapa yang menjadi rekan siapa, dan siapa yang bergerak sendirian. Aku mastermu kan." Setelahnya si bawahan hanya dapat bungkam di tempat tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

'Tetsu...'

.

.

.

–Skip time–

Sang wanita bermanik _aquamarine_ kembali berjalan menelusuri pinggir sawah. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Kadang jantungnya berdetak tak karuan entah mengapa, tapi ia tahu penyebabnya pasti sang polisi bersurai merah.

Dan kebetulan sekali.

Saat ini ia akan menemuinya.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang saat ia memikirkan parasnya. Tapi segera ia tepis pemikiran tersebut.

Karena ia hampir sampai dengan tempat perjanjian.

'Di ujung pinggir persawahan, belakang batu besar dekat pondok kecil'

.

Saat sang wanita telah sampai di tempat tersebut, rupanya sang polisi bersurai _scarlet_ telah menanti kedatangannya.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar datang" senyuman tampan ia berikan kepada sang wanita bersurai langit. Tetapi wanita tersebut hanya menghela nafas sambil kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Langsung saja pada intinya" ujarnya agak ketus karena merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan mata pria bermanik _hetero_ yang serasa menelanjangi tubuhnya.

"Haha begitu ya" Akashi mulai berdehem singkat kemudian menatap lurus pada wanita dihadapanya "Akashi Seijuurou, kau?"

"Kuro–" kata-kata sang wanita langsung berhenti, ia merasa tidak perlu menyebutkan nama depannya. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Akashi "Tetsuna..."

Akashi merasa ada yang janggal, tapi ia langsung mengabaikannya begitu saja "Tetsuna? Nama yang cantik" rupanya sang polisi berniat menggoda. Tetsuna kembali menghela nafas lelah.

"Langsung ke intinya" kata-kata Tetsuna makin judes. Ia ingin segera pergi meninggalkan pria berparas tampan di hadapannya agar dapat kembali menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tulus, membuat Tetsuna agak salting sendiri melihat parasnya yang makin tampan berkat senyuman tersebut.

"Tetsuna..." suaranya berat nan seduktif, yang langsung terdengar _sexy_ di telinga Tetsuna. Ia yakin wajah sampai telinganya saat ini sedang memanas berkat suara berat _baritone_ khas laki-laki tersebut. Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi begini?

Sedangkan Akashi hanya menyeringai sambil terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Tetsuna barusan. Membuatnya ingin terus menggoda sang wanita berparas manis yang begitu menggugah iman ini.

"Tetsuna..." tubuhnya didekatkan kepada sang wanita, membuat wajah Tetsuna makin memerah. Karena ia baru sadar, saat ini kimono yang dikenakan Akashi pada bagian dada sedikit longgar, hingga mempertontonkan kulit dada Akashi yang membidang tegas.

Kepala Tetsuna sudah berasap.

Dan ia juga sudah berada di ujung tanduk, karena punggungnya sudah tepat menempel pada batu besar di belakangnya.

Ia sedikit ngeri karena agak takut Akashi kembali meraup bibir _pinky_ mungil nan manisnya itu.

Akashi mengikis jarak diantara mereka dengan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tetsuna sudah menutup mata rapat-rapat. Tapi kemudian Akashi membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Tetsuna katakan padaku... alasan kau bergabung dalam kelompok ini?"

.

Sang wanita langsung tersentak kaget dan segera membuka matanya. Ia pikir pria di hadapannya akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan 'malam itu'.

Akashi menyeringai "Hm, kalau kau mau aku melakukan hal yang sama pada 'malam itu' juga tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang kok" bagai cenayang, Akashi membaca pikiran orang. Tetsuna langsung menggeleng cepat sebagai penolakan.

"T-Tidak! Ukh... A-Akashi- _san_ ingin tahu alasan aku ada dalam kelompok ini kan?" Tetsuna segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Mau tidak mau Akashi hanya dapat mengangguk singkat, padahal ia ingin sekali menggoda sang pujaan hatinya lebih lama lagi.

Wajah Tetsuna berubah serius. Begitu pula dengan Akashi. Walau posisi mereka saat ini masih belum berubah sedikitpun.

.

"Ne Akashi- _san_..."

.

Suaranya berubah sendu dan menyayatkan bagai keputus asaan. Di telinga Akashi, suara seperti ini bagai menahan luka yang sangat dalam di dada. Begitu menyesakkan.

Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan iris _aquamarine_ indah yang sebelumnya sempat membuatnya tenggelam.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening nan dingin.

.

"..Akashi- _san_... mau mendengar cerita lama?"

.

.

.

.

–Flashback–

Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil sebatang kara. Ia tak punya orang tua, dan yang ia miliki hanyalah neneknya yang makin hari makin tak berdaya.

Saat itu usianya masih 6 tahun, tetapi ia sudah bekerja. Ya, ia bekerja sebagai penjual kue murahan buatan sang nenek.

Hanya itu satu-satunya penghasilan yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk menghidupi kehidupannya dan sang nenek.

Kadang kala kue yang ia jual menyisakan sedikit, kadang kala kuenya tersisa banyak, dan tak jarang pula kue jualannya utuh tak terjual satu sen pun.

Uang yang ia dapat setiap harinya tidaklah banyak. Malah, uang yang ia dapat setiap harinya sebenarnya masih belum cukup untuk menghidupi kebutuhan dia dan neneknya.

Ia lebih sering tidak makan. Sebagian besar peesediaan makanan ia berikan pada neneknya yang mulai sakit-sakitan. Tapi kalau sempat, mungkin ia hanya memakan satu nasi kepal saja setiap harinya.

Tubuhnya kian lama kian melemah, ini mungkin karena dirinya yang kekurangan nutrisi. Makin hari badannya makin kurus. Berkali-kali ia mengira bahwa ia akan mati saat ia tak sengaja tumbang di tengah pekerjaannya berjualan kue.

Tapi sekuat tenaga gadis tersebut selalu bangkit lagi. Karena bila ia mati, tidak akan ada yang mengurus neneknya di rumah.

Gadis bersurai _baby-blue_ tersebut sengaja tak bilang ke neneknya mengenai ia yang berkali-kali tumbang di tengah jalan saat bekerja, karena tak ingin membuat neneknya semakin cemas. Ia sudah siap menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Itulah hari-hari yang ia jalani. Sepulang dari bekerja setiap senja, saat ia membuka pintu depan pondok kecil yang sudah reyot–rumahnya– gadis tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada sang nenek yang menyambut kepulangannya, seolah mengatakan bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa selama ia bekerja.

Padahal ia berkali-kali pingsan di tengah jalan pasar saat berjualan.

.

Malam, kadang dia makan bersama nenek. Kadang juga ia tak makan.

Alasan utama adalah karena persediaan makanannya sedang menipis. Dan uang hasil penjualannya yang masih belum cukup untuk dibuat membeli semangkuk beras.

Ia hanya mengalah dan membiarkan neneknya saja yang makan. Tak jarang pula neneknya memaksanya untuk makan karena tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Tapi gadis tersebut tetap tidak makan.

Ekonomi yang menipis menjadi faktor utamanya.

Dan hal inilah yang membuatnya hidup sebatang kara.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika setiap hari kue yang ia jual selalu tersisa, untuk pertama kalinya kue yang ia jual habis tak bersisa. Uang yang ia dapat juga sudah cukup untuk dibuat membeli beras.

Ia lari pulang secepat yang dia bisa. Gadis itu harus segera memberi tahukan kabar gembira ini kepada sang nenek tercinta.

 _ **SREG**_

"Nek nenek! Lihatlah nek, kue yang kita jual habis tak bersisa nek!" gadis bermanik sejernih lautan berteriak antusias kepada sang nenek yang tengah terbaring di atas tatami rumahnya.

"Nek?" merasa aneh dan curiga, lantas sang gadis mendekat pada neneknya yang terbaring lemas tak berdaya.

"Nenek?" ia meraba tubuh neneknya dan mengguncangkannya pelan, tetapi tetap tidak ada respon dari sang nenek yang terbaring.

"Nek? Nenek!?" gadis tersebut semakin takut. Ia takut bahwa mimpi buruknya akan menjadi nyata.

.

Tapi sepertinya ini sudah terlambat...

.

"Nenek!? NENEK BANGUN! NENEEK!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

A/N : JIAAGH MENDADAK KENA WB SINGKAT GEGARA ANIME SUMMER TERBARU! MAKANYA MINGGU INI MARI TERLALU SIBUK DOWNLOAD SEHINGGA FIC INI NYARIS TERLANTARKAN! *plak*

Ekhm... err ada yang nyariin fic ini gak? Hahaha maap kalo ada banyak yang nyariin (^ ^) Anime summer tahun ini menggoda jiwa otaku ane sih... makanya sampe keasyikan download /*plak* kebanyakan curhat/

Alur chap ini cepet? Mungkin iya, kalo tidak ya syukurlah. Chap ini singkat? Ya Mari akui kalo ini singkat (pake BANGET), ini gegara nulisnya yang sampe malem-malem jadinya ide langsung mampet.

Maaf bila chap ini kurang memuaskan (_ _) Maap banget! (||_ _) Maap juga buat yang udah lama nunggu (_ _||)

Langsung saja daripada kebanyakan cocot(ngomong), Bales review (~^0^)~ :

 **Synstropezia** : Typo Vey~ biasa musuh terbesarku!~ slogan jodoh nggak akan kemana-mana emang terbukti kan :D /apanya_-"/ hum hum opininya Vey selalu memberiku dorongan! Sayangnya gabisa bales satu2 (_ _) pokoknya aku akan berjuang! Demi fic ini demi dirimu! (?) /eaaa

 **Guest** : Wiih ternyata bener2 ada yang nyariin!? Maap ya kalo lama apdet /*bungkuk2*/ penyakit WB sungguh menyiksa sih T^T bikin doki2? Waaa senagnya!~ nah silahkan nikmati chapter ini ya!~

 **Tanpa nama** : Gue tau itu lo SIA... gausah pake 'tanpa nama' segala, dan jangan sebut2 nama ane di muka umum(?) -_-"

Chap berikutnya akan selalu Mari usahain, okay? Pokoknya tunggu aja! Dan ingat satu hal dari Mari ini, :

'Fanfic Mari gak akan pernah discontinue kecuali kalo udah waktunya tamat jadi jangan khawatir. Cuman mungkin hambatan Mari hanya ada pada telat apdet aja...' /_-"/

RnR please senpai~


End file.
